Heart's Medicine: Season One/Prenatal
This is the 5th and final episode of Heart's Medicine: Season One. Cutscene *Allison goes past the lobby and into the lab. *Allison's in the lab, seeing Ruth. *Allison: Ruth... I'm sorry about my behavior at Robert's party. I had no right to lash out at you like that. *Ruth: It doesn't matter, dear, this job can be a bit heavy at times... *Ruth: ...and even more so when it hits close to home. *Allison: It's just... *Allison: I couldn't lose anyone close to me again... *Ruth: Was it your father? *Ruth: Oh, dear... *Ruth: ... you must have loved your dad a great deal for it to still hurt so much... *Allison: Remember that in the end that's all that matters. *Ruth and Allison gave a hug. *Allison is depressed; *Ruth: I wish I could tell you this under better circumstances, but... *Ruth: Robert passed away last night in his home... *Ruth: He was surrounded by fanily and friends. He kept them laughing until the very end. *Ruth: I know he'd still want you to have this, *Allison unwraps and opens the present. Shift 1 *'Target: 120; Expert: 140' *Robin took Allison to the Prenatal. *Robin: Allison, you've met Chance before. He is our prenatal specialist. *Robin: Chance, can you show Allison around today? *Chance: Sure, Robin. Good morning, Allison. How has your residency been going so far? *Allison: In a word, 'eventful'. *Chance: Ah! I've just the 'stress reliever' for you, then. *Chance: I bought some herbal peppermint vapor odorizers for the ward. *Chance: Perhaps you could activate them for me? Though I don't quite remember where I put them all... *Allison; How about, 'I'll do my best and if I can't get to all of them I'll ask for help?' *Chance: Wonderful! That's all I can ask. During the shift *Allison lights up 10 candles. *Chance: Take a look at the pose in the top right corner. *Chance: Match the pose by clicking on the limb that isn't in the correct position. *Chance: Keep clicking until you've found the correct position. *Chance: That's it! Now click on the 'ready' button to check if you did it correctly. *Chance: Great! You've shown the patient how to do a yoga move. After *Allison: Wow! That is nice. *Chance: Aromatherapy can have a powerful effect on our psychological and physical well being. *Chance: I find it as essential to my daily routine as yoga, meditation or even getting enough sleep. *Chance: Please, take one home. Shift 2 *'Target: 135; Expert: 155' *Pregnant Mrs. Henriquez and Mr. Henriquez are in the prenatal. *Chance: Oh, my! How far apart are the contractions? *Mrs. Henriquez: They're ten minutes apart still but... *Mr. Henriquez: "Darling... you're just worried! Let's come back when the contractions are closer together... *Mrs. Henriquez: You're probably right... *Chance: Hmm... let's have a look... *Chance, and Allison take a pregnant girl to the bed, and the man stands. *Chance is scanning for a baby. *Chance: The baby's umbilical cord is wrapped around it's neck. We need to deliver her now. *Chance: Allison, I'm going to need your assistance. *Allison: I- I can't. I've never- *Mrs. Henriquez: Ughhhhhhhh! *Chance: Quickly! Just follow my lead... During the shift *Allison and Chance do 13 gestures. *After 6 gestures done, it will take a while. *6 hours later... *After the last 7 gestures, the baby is delivered. *Allison grabs a baby out of her tummy. *Welcome new baby to the Enriquez family! *Chance: Mr. and Mrs. Henriquez, you have yourselves a healthy baby girl! *Henriquez's baby: Waaaaaaaa! Shift 3 *'Target: 120; Expert: 150' *Allison: Chance, about yesterday... how did you know something was wrong with that woman's baby? *Allison: I mean... if she had listened to her husband, there's no telling what could have happened. *Chance: The truth is I didn't know if anything was wrong... *Chance: ...but the patient did. *Chance: Everyone has an 'inner nurturer' that knows how to take loving care of 'you'. Sometimes we just need to learn how to listen to that voice. *Chance: I actually have a personality form for finding out more about you *Chance: Here... you might find it useful... During the shift *Allison has 4 questions about her personality. *Chance: Move your mouse into the middle square to find a baby's heart rate. Babies won't stop moving, so you'll need to keep the heart in the square by countering the little tyke's movements. *Chance: Keep up the good work! *Chance: Great! You've recorded the baby's heartbeat. Question 1 Imagine a landscape with a cube in it, how big is the cube? *Very big, like an elephant. (2nd) *As big as I am. *Small, like a strange box. *Really small, like an ice cube. (Correct) Question 2 In that landscape imagine a ladder, where is it in relation to the cube and how big is it? *It's close to the cube and very high. (2nd) *It's far away from the cube and very high. (Correct) *It's close to the cube and low. *It's far away from the cube and low. Question 3 Next to the cube is a horse, what is the horse doing? *The horse is looking at the cube. (Correct) *The horse is actively jumping around. *The horse is calmly eating grass. (2nd) *The horse is carrying the cube. Question 4 There is a storm on the horizon. How close is it and are you in danger? *It's far away and is harmless. *It's close, but harmless. (2nd) *It's far away, but dangerous. (Correct) *It's near by and dangerous. Result 1st *Your ego is a lot smaller than the average person. *You have high aspirations, but feel far away from achieving them. *Your ideal partner only has eyes for you. *The problems you will face are large, but thankfully still far away. 2nd *Your ego is larger than the average person. *You have high aspirations and feel really close to achieving them. *Your ideal partner is nurturing and calm. *The problems you will face are small, but close. Afterward *Allison: Thanks for the questionnaire, Chance. *Chance: Remeber: knowledge comes from other people. Wisdom comes from yourself. *Allison: Chance, I have a concern of my own. We're seeing lots more patients with severe flu-like symptoms. *Allison: I'd like us to have the flu station in here tomorrow. I know it's expensive, but I'm concerned, especially about our newborns. *Chance: Alright, if you feel it's important, I'll make sure to request it. *Allison and Chance leave the Prenatal Care. Shift 4 *'Target: 125; Expert: 155' *Chance brought a flu station. *Chance: We received the flu station, but it still needs to be set up correctly. *Allison: I'm on it, Chance. We need you on the ward. *Allison goes. During the shift *Allison sets up the flu station, to make it correctly. After *Allison: Got it! *Chance: Excellent! Just in time, I think. Afterward *Chance leaves the Prenatal Care. *Allison follows Chance, leaving the Prenatal Care. Shift 5 *'Target: 140; Expert: 160' *Back in the lobby, Little Creek Hospital Family was speaking. *John: Everyone, please! There's simply no evidence to suggest an outbreak of any new influenza subtype. *Allison: It's true. *Everyone looking at Allison. *Allison: Expectant mothers are usually the most susceptible due to their weakened immune systems. *Allison: We saw a lot of severe flu-like symptons in prenatal. *Connor: So you guys have the flu station? What about my kids? *Allison: Any patients with flu symptons can be sent to our ward, tomorrow. *Allison: We'll send our healthy newborns and expectant mothers to pediatrics or basic diagnosis, keeping only those patients showing symptoms. *Robin; Sounds very sensible. *Chance, Allison, Robin, John, and Daniel, are in the Prenatal Care. *John: I said I'm fine, Daniel! *Robin: Chance, Allison: while I was interim medical director I was able to order some H9N9 vaccines. *Robin: They've only just arrived and there's only six, so we're one short. *Allison: John, we need you to go home. *John: May I remind you, young lady, whose hospital you're standing in? Who brought you here? *Allison: John, you've been a great mentor to me, and I'm grateful... *Allison: ...but you're in no shape to receive a vaccine of this sort, and the flu poses a real risk to your life. *Daniel: She's right, Dad. Let me drive you home. *John: I'll drive MYSELF home when I'm good and ready! *John walks out of the Prenatal Care. *Robin: I'll inoculate the rest of staff. *Daniel and Robin leave the Prenatal, letting Allison go. During the shift *Allison has to watch out for the flu. Afterward *Allison: We did it! *Allison and Chance gave them a high five. *There was a car going driving to crash. *Allison and Chance are seeing somewhere, looking for the car crash. *Ruth enters the Prenatal, warning Allison and Chance. *Ruth: John's been in an accident! Ending *At the car crash, John was knocked out by an accident. *Daniel cries very sadly. *Allison was so surprised. *Robin was seeing Daniel crying. *Daniel: We tried, it's no use... *Allison does 27 gestures for John. *Allison does the first 2 gestures. *Robin: Allison... please... it's too late. *Allison: I'm sorry Robin, but I have to try... *Allison does the final 25 gestures, making John wakes up, and revive. *Daniel: Dad! *Allison: Let's get him to the hospital! Epilogue *Daniel is walking around, after he's back in the hospital. *Allison and Gabriel are in the hospital. *Allison: John is stable and awake. *Allison: ...he suffered a major heart-attack in his car and it could be a while until he returns to work. *Daniel: Can we go see him? *Allison: ...actually, he's already been asking for a wheelchair... *Allison: ...but I don’t think he's ready for that just yet... *Ruth takes John, into the wheelchair. *John: ...not ready?! Pffffffffff... *Ruth: I'm sorry, Allison, but he threatened to fire me... *John: Good... you're *cough* all here, I've got an announcement to make... *John: ...as of today my function he... here is strictly of an "advisory" nature... *John: ...I've decided to retire and leave the clinic to my son. *John: ...and as for you, Allison... *John: 'Thank you' just doesn't seem to cut it... *John: ...you saved, not just my life, but a few others along the way... *John: ...and on top of that you fit perfectly in our little family. *Johnr: ...That's why you should know whenever you finish your residency there will be a spot waiting for you here... *Allison and John gave a hug. *Allison: Thanks John, I'd like that very much... *John: Now go and take the rest of the week off, because next week you're meeting the rest of the staff... *Allison, Daniel, and Connor are about to leave. *Daniel: Can I give you a ride when you're done, Allison? *Connor: Don't be ridiculous, you live on the other side of town. I'll give her a ride. *Allison: Actually, it's a beautiful day outside, I think I'll walk home. *Allison is walking home, heads out of the Little Creek Hospital. *Allison received a letter.